The unsent Letter
by lollylips3
Summary: Hermione writing a goodbye letter to her best friend.
1. Default Chapter

Hermione sat on the window seat in her bedroom, knees pulled up tightly against her chest, wrapped in her arms. She let out a long, sad sigh. Lifting her hand, she used her index finger to gently trace the silhouette of the moon on the window. The moonlight was so bright, so powerful. Strangely enough, it reminded her of her friend, Ginny.  
  
It had been six months since Ginny had died; six long, hard, painful months. In that time, Hermione taught herself to move on, not to forget, but to move on. She knew that Ginny wouldn't have wanted her to dwell on the past, fretting over things that couldn't be changed. Hermione would never, nor could ever forget Ginny. There was something else she couldn't shake from her mind either. She had accepted the fact that Ginny wasn't coming back, and she had accepted that Ginny's death was neither hers, nor Rons's, nor Harrys's fault. It was meant to happen. Yet still, there was something nagging at her conscience that she couldn't accept.  
  
Throughout Hermione's twenty-eight years, Ginny had been the one person whom she knew she could count on and trust. Ginny had been there for Hermione almost her whole life; loved her, cared for her, advised her, held her, respected her, appreciated her, encouraged her. Hermione let out a small chuckle and a sad smile. The list could go on forever. The amount of things Ginny had done for Hermione was endless. And each time Ginny stood up for Hermione, or helped her with her boys, hugged her, or whatever, no matter how big or small, Hermione loved her for it. Hermione appreciated each and every word Ginny ever said to her, each and every thing Ginny did for her, even every argument they had; Hermione appreciated it. She may not have thought so at the time, but looking back, Hermione knew that in her heart she did.  
  
Ginny had done so much for Hermione, it couldn't be put into words; it was all emotion, emotion kept secure in Hermione's heart. However, there was something Hermione could put in words, but never did.  
  
Thank you.  
  
It was only two small words, but Hermione never uttered them to prue.  
  
Hermione had thanked Ginny thousands of times for things like carring her books or picking her dresses, but Hermione didn't feel as though it was enough. Silent tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks as she thought about it. She didn't think Ginny really knew how deeply she had touched Hermione; how much she had affected her, and how grateful Hermione was.  
  
Hermione was always the friend taken for granted in their trio, but at this time, she felt as though she had taken Ginny for granted. Hermione had always had her as a friend, sorta like a big sister, and never thought of how empty she would feel without her.  
  
Hermione didn't want much. In fact, it was a rather small request, despite its deep meaning to her. Hermione just wanted to thank Ginny sincerely, from the bottom of her heart. Not only that, Hermione wanted Ginny to know how much she was appreciated and why.  
  
Hermione and her Friends would always nag at each other and pick out their worst traits, or their annoying habits, but rarely did they compliment each other on their unique and positive qualities. Ginny was loving, she was giving, she was honest and she was brave. But it wasn't only personality traits that Hermione loved and missed about her Friend. It was more than that. It was the little things, like the way Ginny would only do the laundry one Sunday a month, but when she did, she'd do all the trios' laundry. Not only that, but she would fold the clothes specially, and she would put little treats in the middle of the folds. Hermione never bothered searching for the treat, like Ron did; it was more of a pleasant surprise when she pulled out a sweater or a pair of pyjamas to wear and found one of Ginny's treats hiding. 


	2. thinking2

They everybody.this is my first fic ever so don't go hard on me, just to let u no.ginny use to live with hermione in a muggle town! Ok.on with da story  
There was also the way Ginny would only drink water first thing in the morning before anything else because all other drinks, even coffee, tasted funny to her after she had brushed her teeth.  
  
Hermione smiled at the memories. It was these little things that Hermione wanted to remind Ginny of, she wanted to tell her that everything she did was appreciated and is missed.  
  
Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when her husband, Draco, orbed in behind her. He smiled a sad smile, recognizing Hermione's position at the window as the place where she rested and thought about Ginny, cho or her first boyfriend victor. Lately the only person to occupy Hermione's thoughts was Ginny, and Draco knew that.  
  
He slowly walked over to her and placed a soft, gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up at him, forcing a small smile.  
  
"Care to let me in?" Draco asked softly, returning her smile.  
  
"Of course." She spoke just as softly and leaned forward so that he could take a seat behind her. He sat down and she leaned back against her, taking comfort in his arms.  
  
Rather than push her, Draco decided to let Hermione divulge her emotions in her own time.  
  
After a short while, Hermione said quietly, "She used to make my bed."  
  
"Pardon?" Draco could barely hear Hermione's soft voice.  
  
Hermione spoke a bit louder. "She used to make my bed. If I didn't have time to make it in the mornings, she would make it for me."  
  
Draco stroked Hermione's hair, not knowing how to respond. They sat through another few minutes of silence.  
  
"She tried to cook for me." Hermione laughed softly at the memory. "I was about twenty-two, and working at the ministry as the potions mistress. I had called Ginny at lunch to complain to her about the horrible day I was having. When I got home that night, she had prepared one of my favourite meals for me. Vegetarian fajitas. It was all she could make without burning the house down. She cut up the tomatoes, grilled the peppers and onions, sliced the lettuce, grated the cheese and warmed up the tortillas. It was all laid out on the dining room table when I got home. That's one of my favourite memories of her. She always wanted me to feel more than fine, more than okay, more than alright." Hermione's eyes welled up with more tears. "I just wish I had gotten the chance to tell her."  
  
Draco gently wiped her tears away. "What do you mean, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione told him how she felt. How she wanted to thank Ginny for everything, and how she wished she could let Ginny know how loved she was, and why Hermione loved her so much.  
  
Draco lifted Hermione up off the window seat. "You're tired, Hermione. Let's get some sleep."  
  
Hermione sighed and reluctantly agreed, letting Draco carry her over to their bed. He set her down and went to put his pyjamas on. Hermione crawled under the inviting covers and fell fast asleep within seconds.  
  
After changing, Draco came over to the bed. He saw Hermione fast asleep, breathing rhythmically, a calm expression on her face. He smiled. "Goodnight, Hermione." He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently, and she stirred slightly before resting again. Draco lifted up his side of the covers and carefully slid underneath them, not waking Hermione. 


End file.
